


Stealing Bases

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers, episode: s07e08 coda, spoilers for s07e08 before airing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: Steve picks a different base with Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is my reaction to PL posting [ this brief spoiler teaser clip from episode 8 of Season 7 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLMwQVNAVh9/). If you want to stay spoiler free, then please do not watch the clip link or read this until after you watch the episode when it airs.
> 
> Thanks to my beta on this story, Andie. I really appreciated the thorough feedback to improve. It's much better than it was thanks to you. So mahalo again! And thanks to [SheppardMcKay](/users/SheppardMcKay) for her supportive words, too.

**1:19 A.M.**

Staring at the digital display of the clock on his nightstand, Danny sighs in frustration. He flips in his bed and sees the night time shadows swirling on his ceiling. He cannot sleep. It’s been hours since he took Grace home from the dance. But he still cannot shut his mind off from seeing his baby girl in all that danger. And he couldn’t do anything without endangering her and the rest of her classmates. If Steve and the team had not broken in to save them, who knows what would have happened?

_Knock, knock, knock_ on his door distracts Danny from his worried musings. Scrubbing his face and digging the heel of his hands into his eyes, Danny drags himself out of bed knowing exactly who is knocking on his door in the middle of the night. Opening the door, Danny sees Steve McGarrett, in a gray t-shirt and tan cargo pants of course, looking somewhat flustered but resolute.

Danny asks, “What’s going on?”

Steve looks at the ground and shuffles his feet for a second before bracing himself. Hands on his hips, he looks Danny in the eye and asks, “So, can I still get that kiss?”

Danny is thinking _did I just hear what I think he said?_

Stunned, he just stares into Steve’s eyes that don’t blink at the questioning gaze and sees fear and a little hope in them. He remembers offering Steve a hug or a kiss, to pick a base. Most people overhearing that exchange would have thought it was just trademark banter between them. Until now, Danny thought he was the only one who knew it had been a serious offer. Worrying about Grace in that banquet room was foremost on his mind, but he knows he also worried about Steve. He still frets over his friend’s recovery from the liver transplant whether Steve is in harm’s way or not. He will always worry about him no matter what. Someone has to keep an eye on his caveman. Yeah, his. Yeah, he’s doing this.

Without saying a word, Danny nods his head once. Steve closes the gap and brackets Danny’s face with his right hand, cradling the nape of Danny’s neck while his thumb gently brushes his cheek. He starts pulling Danny gently toward him. Danny feels his right arm easily reaching for Steve’s shoulder and pulls him closer too.

As their eyes close, Danny feels their breaths mingling and the first tentative touch of lips is amazing. In the back of Danny’s mind he hears _“Finally!”_ and kind of snickers to himself. When he feels their lips press more firmly and a little touch of Steve’s tongue on his bottom lip, Danny allows him in with no hesitation. Their kiss is a gentle exploration of lips and tongues until they have to break for air. The emotions are more about comfort and love than lust and heat. This time, anyway.

Pulling away enough to rest their foreheads together, Steve confesses, “You scared the shit out of me, Danny. I was so worried about you and Grace. You have no idea.”

Danny huffs a breath against Steve’s face as he absorbs his words and says, “I have a pretty good idea, babe.”

Inhaling slowly, Steve pleads quietly, “Don’t do that to me again, okay, Danno?”

Danny smirks a bit and replies, “Sure, Steve. I’ll tell the bad guys not to be bad guys because Super SEAL said so. You goof.”

Steve laughs and pulls away just enough to see Danny’s eyes but still strokes his thumb on the side of Danny’s face. He jokes, “So, who’s the bullet magnet now, babe?” and gives Danny his best goofy grin while his eyes twinkle in mischief.

Chuckling, Danny says, “Shut up and c’mere.” He grabs Steve’s neck and pulls him back down to steal another kiss.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a spicier ending, read [this fic of mine.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6218140) ;)


End file.
